1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device suitable for use as a pointing device for inputting a two- or three-dimensional to a storage and processing apparatus such as a personal computer, or as a menu selector used in an image reproducing apparatus such as television, or as a pointing device for presentation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a mouse, a track ball, and a joy stick have widely been used as input devices for inputting two-dimensional information to a storage and processing apparatus such as a personal computer. As to the mouse, a ball contained in a case rotates as the user moves the mouse on an operating surface such as the surface of a desk and the direction and amount of that rotation are detected functionally, whereby two-dimensional information responsive to the direction and amount of movement of the mouse is provided to the storage and processing apparatus. And the cursor's position on the display of the storage and processing unit is controlled by operating the mouse.
In operating a conventional mouse, however, it is required to move the mouse on a desk or the like and therefore a flat surface having a certain area for operation has so far been needed. Therefore, when there is not sufficient space on a desk, or when a storage and processing apparatus is to be used at any other place than on a desk, as is the case with a portable personal computer, it is very difficult to use the mouse. In addition, dust is apt to be deposited on the surface of the ball of the mouse which is formed of rubber or the like. Once dust stays near a detector for detecting the rotation of the ball, the ball rotation is not securely transmitted to the rotation detector, thus sometimes resulting in malfunction such as the cursor being not responsive to movement of the mouse.
For solving the above-mentioned problem, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 218824/92 proposes a multi-dimensional information input device having an operating means of a shape easy to be gripped by a user's hand or easy to be attached to a user's joint, shoulder or head and also having angular velocity sensors disposed on X, Y and Z axes which are orthogonal to one another. However, the input device disclosed therein premises its use within a space and, during operation, the user is required to grip the operating means or move it as attached to his or her body. Therefore, it is impossible for the user to withstand a long-time operation and thus a physical limit is encountered physically.
In a conventional mouse, the movement of the mouse and that of the cursor on the display are in a different relation such that as the mouse is moved longitudinally when looking from the user, the cursor moves vertically. Recently, such apparatus as personal computers have come into use even in homes at large in quick tempo, and even people unaccustomed to handling of this type of apparatus tend to use the apparatus. But the beginners will have a sense of incongruity in the difference between the mouse operating direction and the cursor moving direction and will sometimes be unable to move the cursor in a desired direction. Therefore, it has been desired to provide an input device which permits the cursor to be moved by an operation with a feeling closer to the human sense, for not only beginners but also skilled persons.
Recently, moreover, televisions capable of handling two-way communication have also been on sale as home electric products, but this type of television requires a certain information input device for issuing various commands to the television from the user side. For example, when this type of television is used in a living room of a house, the user does not always sit face to face with a table at the time of selecting a menu on the display. The user is required to move the mouse on the table and it is very difficult for the user to use the input device wherein the mouse operating direction and the cursor moving direction are different from each other. Particularly, in the case of an input device for use in a home electric product, it must not cause the user to get tired. Thus, a conventional mouse is quite unsuitable even as an input device for television capable of handling two-way communication. Under the circumstances it has so far been desired to provide a simpler input device capable of being operated more easily.